


The Wedding

by gaykaspbraktozier (spideymerc)



Series: Transparent [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, FTM, FTM Tony, Fluff, Honeymoon, M/M, Marriage, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, finally guys they be getting married, more tags to be added maybe, omg so fluffy, trans!Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2019-11-15 16:14:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18076694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideymerc/pseuds/gaykaspbraktozier
Summary: Tony looked at himself in the mirror, he couldn't stop even if he wanted to; he looked amazing if he said so himself and he almost couldn't believe in a few minutes he'll be walking down the aisle and starting the rest of his life with Steve as his husband.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FriedChickenNisha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriedChickenNisha/gifts).



> Guys literally wrote this in one sitting because i was so into it and i am so in love like i love this chapter which means its probably bad but ahhhhhh yes finally, i bring to you: THE WEDDING
> 
>  
> 
> also yes, janet s a cameo of janet van dyne
> 
> also this is for friedchickennisha cos <3<3<3<3 you've been here since the v v v beginning and i can't believe it <3 <3 <3 <3

Tony looked at himself in the mirror, he couldn't stop even if he wanted to; he looked amazing if he said so himself and he almost couldn't believe in a few minutes he'll be walking down the aisle and starting the rest of his life with Steve as his _husband_. He ran his hands down his chest and couldn't stop the smile from forming as everything felt smooth underneath and it was everything he could ever have dreamt off and sometimes he forgets he had top surgery and expects to feel the material of a binder underneath his shirts.  
Being binder-free on his wedding day meant so much to him and he could never thank Wanda and Doctor Strange enough for making it happen. Not only did it make him feel so much more comfortable but he also didn't feel restricted when he breathed, he didn't have to worry about getting too warm or being self conscious. He smiled wider when Rhodey joined his reflection, handing him a glass of champagne.  
"You look stunning." he said.  
"Thank you, I feel it." Rhodey laughed and Tony turned to face him, "I need to thank you."  
"What for?"  
"Sticking by me, for everything you did for me growing up, found a couple of photos of us where you were totally rocking your sisters dress." Tony said with a laugh, sipping his drink.  
"Oh man, remember when I tried on her homecoming dress and broke the zip?"  
"We had to sneak it out when she was having her hair and makeup done and had to pay the guy like three grand just so he would fix it there and then..." they were both laughing now, "Do you think she ever noticed?"  
"She never said anything to me, so I'm going to say no because even though homecoming was like twenty years ago she'd still right hook me and you've seen my sister... she'd break my jaw."  
"Remember when Jarvis caught you dressing in one of my dresses mom made me where to those awful galas?"  
"He was so mad at us, I thought he was going to tell us off because they were expensive and not to be messed with but it was because the black dress I chose was unflattering and he said if I was going to wear any of them I should try on the red one because the contrast of the colour on my skin would be something to admire," Rhodey wiped his eyes, "He was right, I looked hot."  
"You really are the best friend any guy could ask for."  
"I'll always be your best friend Tones, so you need to stop thanking me for treating you like a human being because I'd do anything for you man."  
"I know."  
"Can't believe you're all grown up, becoming Mr Stark-Rogers," He raised his glass, Tony followed suit, "Cheers."  
"Cheers." They clinked glasses before finishing off their drinks. There was a gentle knock on the door.  
"Sorry to interrupt, but everybody is waiting for you Tony," Pepper said, walking into the room, "You look wonderful."  
"Says you," Tony wolf-whistled and put his glass down, "Look at how gorgeous you look, give us a twirl." Pepper laughed but did so anyway, the deep blue knee length swing dress that looked something right out of the forties swirling around her.  
"You've seen me in it before, you chose them." She said, smiling widely.  
"Yeah, but look at you all fully done up... you look perfect, now where is my Nat? How can you expect me to walk down the alse with only _one_  bridesmaid?"  
"I'm here, don't worry yourself Tones," Nat said, walking into the room as well, "And no, I'm not doing a twirl for you."  
"But it's _my_  wedding day." Nat just rolled her eyes and twirled for him anyway.  
"Happy now?"  
"Most definitely, you two are going to out shine me."  
"Not possible, now come on before Steve thinks you've gotten cold feet." Nat said, both her and Pepper walking over to link their arms with Tony's.  
"Let's go get you married." They said, walking out of the room with Rhodey following closely behind them. Tony could feel the nerves welling up at they got closer and closer to the entrance of the reception area.  
The girls took position in front of him, picking up their bouquets of red dahlias from Sam and Clint who were waiting for them to return, Tony noticed the way Clint's eyes went heart shaped seeing Nat; "You look gorgeous babe." He said, linking their arms together.  
"You've said that already."  
"Yes, and I'll continue to say it all night because damn babe, you are _stunning_."  
"Clint..."  
"A true work of art." Nat kissed his cheek and smiled at him.  
"I love you.  
"I love you too." Nat used one hand to straighten out Clint's tie before they both faced forward.  
"You look stunning too, Peps," Sam said, kissing the side of her head, "That colour really brings out your eyes."  
"And you look very handsome Sam, Bucky is lucky." Sam just laughed at her, both of them smiling as they stood behind Nat and Clint.  
"Just through those doors is the man you're wanting to spend the rest of your life with, how do you feel?" Rhodey asked, standing to the left of Tony.  
"Now I'm beginning to get a little panicked." Tony said, clenching and unclenching his fingers.  
"No need for that Sir," Jarvis said coming up to stand at Tony's right, smiling as he took Tony's arm in his, "You and Master Rogers have always been destined for this path so there is no need to be nervous about it all now."  
"I'm just glad you're here with me," Tony said, "I don't think I would have ever survived this long without you Jarvis."  
"I'll always be by your side Sir, as long as there is a breath left in my body I will always be here supporting you, but we can go through praises later," Tony could hear the wedding march playing in the other room as the doors opened, "It's time."  
Nat and Clint walked out first with Pepper and Sam following behind, Tony waited a few moments for when his friends were halfway there before walking out; all eyes focusing on him but Tony barely noticed because all he saw was Steve, his beautiful Steve stood at the altar waiting for him. Clint kissed Nat's cheek and Sam did the same to Pepper as they all took their seats on opposite sides of each other, the girls on the left and the boys on the right.  
When Tony was stood in front of Steve, Rhodey took a stand on the left and Jarvis handed Tony's hand over to Steve, "Take care of him."  
"I always will, I promise you." Steve said, Jarvis smiled and stepped back to go take a seat on the left next to his wife, "You look beautiful."  
"So do you." Tony could already see the unshed tears in Steve's eyes.  
"Are you boys ready?" Their officiant, Janet, asked, they both nodded, "Brilliant, so let's begin," She smiled widely as Steve and Tony turned to face her, hands now by their sides, "Welcome, family, friends and loved ones. We are gathered here today, surrounded by the beauty of creation and nurtured by the sights and sounds of nature to  
celebrate the wedding of Tony and Steve. You have come here from nearby and from far away to share in this commitment now they make to one another, to offer your love and support to their union, and to allow Tony and Steve to start their married life together surrounded by the people dearest and most important to them.  
"Tony and Steve thank you for your presence here today. They ask for your blessing, encouragement, and lifelong support, for their decision to be married. They also remember other loved ones who cannot be here to share this moment with them today. Those people too, they hold dear in their hearts." Tony couldn't help but think of his mom, how he'd give anything just to have her witness this moment, he looked over at Steve who was already smiling at him, "Tony and Steve, please join hands, look at one another now and remember this moment in time. They have both chosen to do their own vows, Steve, if you may." Tony could feel how badly Steve was shaking as they held hands.  
"Tony, I have never met anyone quite like you in my life and that chance meeting we shared over ten years ago was the best thing that had ever happened to me, thank you for supporting me and believing in me when I wanted to give up, thank you for encouraging me when times got hard and for sharing all those happy moments with me too," Steve held his hands tighter, "Thank you for trusting me with your heart and I promise you that I will treasure it always, I promise to never hurt you and to stand by your side whenever you need me, I never thought in a million years that a man like you would ever give a guy like me the time of day but yet, here we are and there is no place I would rather be, I love you." Janet waited a moment before turning to look at Tony.  
"And Tony, your vows now." Tony nodded and took a deep breath to try and starve off the tears for a little bit longer.  
"Where do I start? I tried writing vows, I promise I did but no matter how many times I wrote words onto a piece of paper I knew nothing I wrote would ever come close to portraying the amount of love I have for you, which is a lot," Tony said, "Steve, you have changed my life completely, every day I wake up and I try to be a better man because of you, you've shown me how enjoyable life can be and to go out and live every day and I know I'm a pain and I drive you mad and I worry you when I'm on my third day of being in the lab without sleep... but you don't try and change me, you work around me and keep me healthy and help me understand that I have to take breaks in order to work efficiently, thank you for that... for accepting me with every flaw and every irritating quality I have without thinking I could be better. If I could have one person to share this day with us it would be my Mother, she thought so highly of you and you were the support she needed when... when she needed it the most, you made her last few years the happiest she had ever been, you make me happier every single day... I love you, I love you so much, I never thought I could be this free... this open and this _proud_  of who I am, of who I am _because of you_... I promise to never do wrong by you, to stay by your side, you encourage you and support you when you need me... and even when you don't, you're marrying me so you're stuck with me, I love you." Tony could see the tears running down Steve's cheek before he could wipe his eyes.  
"Please present the rings," Janet said, Bucky stepped forward from where he was stood at Steve's side, holding the rings out for Steve and Tony to take before stepping back and taking his place as best man, "Your wedding ring is a symbol of your promise to one another. The ring, an unbroken, never ending circle, is a symbol of committed, unending love," Janet looked back at Steve, "Steve, as you place this ring on Tony's finger, repeat these words after me: This ring symbolises my love for you."  
"This ring symbolises my love you you." Steve said, holding the ring at the tip of Tony's wedding finger.  
"And the commitments we made today."  
"And the commitments we made today." he finished, sliding the ring down Tony's finger.  
"Tony, as you place this ring on Steve‘s finger, repeat these words after me: This ring symbolises my love for you."  
"This ring symbolises my love for you." Tony positioned the wedding band at the tip of Steve's finger, he was shaking so badly he was worried he'd drop it.  
"And the commitments we made today."  
"And the commitments we made today." He said, sliding the ring down Steve's finger, finally letting his tears fall freely.  
"By the power of your love and commitment to each other, and by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may now share your first kiss." Janet didn't need to tell Tony twice as he stood on his tiptoes and wrapped his arms around Steve's neck, pulling his lips onto his own. Steve wrapped his arms around Tony's waist and pulled him close as they kissed, their family and friends standing and applauding them. Steve pulled back first, eyes red rimmed from the crying.  
"I love you, Mr Stark-Rogers." Steve said, focusing on Tony despite the cheering behind them.  
"I love you too, Mr Stark-Rogers," Tony smiled and kissed him again, "Outside this building will be hundreds of reporters... ready to face them?"  
"You're my husband now," Steve said, taking Tony by surprise as his picked him up bridal style, "I'm ready to face anything."  
"Well, lets go, we have photos to take and a party to get to." Steve laughed, walking down the aisle with Tony still in his arms, his friends and family filing out behind him so they can all make their way to a different location to take photos without the press being there.  
Steve stands in front of the doors, he could already hear the thrum of the reporters outside. Bucky walks in front of the couple, he puts his hand on the door.  
"Are you ready?" Bucky asked.  
"Yeah, we are." Bucky just smiled and pushed the doors open. Tony wasn't wrong, the whole sidewalk was just full of photographers and news stations and for once he didn't feel too pissed off about them being there, he was just happy none had sneaked in to take secret pictures of their wedding ceremony, those are photos of Tony and Steve to publish themselves. He made Steve stop a couple of times as they walked down the steps and towards their limo out front so they could pose for some happy photos, he didn't want to answer any questions though because he knew that once he opened his mouth a flood of questions would crash at him and he didn't want to spend his whole wedding day talking to them. Once they got to their car they turned to wave at their friends and family, before getting in and setting off to their next location.  
Tony laced their hands together, they'd done it; he was finally married to the love of his life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony couldn't stop smiling as Steve laughed and Tony could hardly believe that Steve was his husband; he couldn't stop twisting the wedding ring on his finger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its late, i've been struggling to get this chapter right and it probably isn't right still but i thought i wouldn't leave you guys waiting any longer, hopefully the next chapter will be better

Tony watched as his friends and family mingled together; Thor spinning Sarah on the dancefloor, Clint and Nat laughing as they danced together, Sam and Bucky snacking on the evening buffet while Bruce made conversation with Jarvis and Anna. Steve was off talking to some of the other guests who were friends from work, he couldn't stop smiling as Steve laughed and Tony could hardly believe that Steve was his _husband_ ; he couldn't stop twisting the wedding ring on his finger.  
"Hey there Mr Stark-Rogers," Pepper said, coming to sit at the table with Tony, Carol and Rhodey following her, "Thought you and Steve would be on that dancefloor by now."  
"Not yet, plus Sarah seems to really be enjoying herself with Thor so why ruin her fun just so we could have our first dance?" Tony said, smiling widely at his best friend, he didn't think he could stop smiling even if he wanted to now.  
"Where is Stevie then?" Rhodey asked.  
"Over there," Tony said, pointing him out and waving at Steve when Steve waved over at him, "With some friends from the graphics department, told him to go mingle."  
"Why aren't you mingling?"  
"Because I knew you'd come find me," Tony said, "So, Rhodes, think you're forgetting to introduce someone to me."  
"Introduce?" Rhodey rose an eyebrow, "You know Carol."  
"Yeah, as my _therapist_ ," Tony rolled his eyes, "That's like... not the same thing, so introduce us." Rhodey just sighed.  
"Tony this is my girlfriend, Carol," Tony shot him a look, "Fine okay, Carol, this is my best friend and biggest pain in my ass, Tony."  
"It's so nice to meet you Carol," Tony shook her hand, "Can't believe he wasn't going to introduce us."  
"I know, how incredibly rude of him." Carol laughed, Tony leaned back into his chair.  
"My therapist man, I almost can't believe it, you're _dating_  my therapist."  
"It's not an issue is it Tony?" Carol asked, "I can transfer you to a new therapist, or..."  
"If the next words out of your mouth is 'or break up with James' then I'll personally fire you myself, of course it ain't an issue," Tony said, waving her off, "There's not much I've told you that Rhodey _doesn't_  know, plus I trust you... if you haven't blabbed to the press about half the shit we've talked about then I trust you not to start telling my best friend."  
"Of course I wouldn't tell anyone," Carol smiled, "Thank you."  
"Don't mention it, he just better treat you right."  
"He does." She said, leaning against him.  
"Good," He turned to face Pepper, "So, Miss Potts, where's your mystery man?"  
"He's not a 'mystery man' he just couldn't make it, he might come later depending if he manages to finish work on time."  
"Ooh, is that a _blush_  I see? My sweet little Pepper is _blushing_."  
"Shut up Tony."  
"Oh no, definitely not, you teased me all the time when I as crushing on Steve and during our early days of dating so now it's my turn," Pepper just rolled her eyes and smiled. She looked happy and Tony really couldn't ask for anything more, her happiness was so important to him; he took her hand, "I love you."  
"I love you too Tones."   
"Should I be jealous?" Tony turned around at the sound of Steve's joking voice.  
"Oh, most certainly."   
"Planning on leaving me on our wedding day, Stark?"  
"Excuse me, it's Stark-Rogers now." Steve laughed and held his hand out for Tony.  
"Well then, Mr Stark-Rogers, are you planning on leaving me on our wedding day or," The people on the dancefloor started moving to the side as Elvis Presley's ' _C_ _an't help falling in love'_  started playing, "Can I have this dance?"  
"Of course," Tony took Steve's hand and allowed his husband to pull him up and take him to the dancefloor, "You know there's nobody I'd rather be with than you." Steve smiled, wrapping his arms around Tony's waist as Tony wrapped his arms around Steve's neck; they chose against a big number, instead going for a gentle sway so they could focus on each other.  
"I'm glad about that, otherwise this would have been an incredibly awkward wedding." Tony smiled widely, fingers playing with the short hairs at the nape of Steve's neck.  
"It was a wonderful wedding, I can't remember feeling so happy before."  
"I can't wait to start the rest of my life with you as my husband, this really is one of the best days of my life."  
"Steve... I love you."  
"I love you too," Steve pulled Tony closer, his lips next to Tony's ear as he sang softly to the music of their first dance, " _Darling so it goes, some things are meant to be, take my hand, take my whole life too, for I can't help falling in love with you_." Tony buried his face into Steve's neck, tears falling as Steve continued to sing the rest of the song in his ear as they gently swayed to the music, the whole day was so wonderfully overwhelming and he still can't wrap his head around the fact that the guy he met in a cafe when he was only seventeen is dancing with him to their first song at their wedding.  
He could barely hear his friends and family talking and taking photos, he knew they were there and that they were there but all he could focus on was this moment; he never wanted it to end, he wanted it to be just Steve and himself for the rest of his life, he never wanted to go back to reality. As the song began to slow so did their dancing until they were stood in front of each other, damp eyes meeting as Presley's voice sang the final lyrics and silence washed over the dancefloor and the crowd that has formed as they danced; "I love you." Tony said, his voice thick with emotion as he looked up at Steve.  
"I love you too." Steve pulled Tony even closer, bringing their lips together as their friends and family applauded them and Tony couldn't help but laugh into their kiss, it wasn't long before they were both laughing; Steve pulling back to twirl Tony around as another song started playing; other people now joining them on the dancefloor. Neither Tony and Steve were the best of dancers but that really didn't matter as they spun and swayed and just had _fun_ ; Nat was twirling Clint around, Jarvis and Anna were doing some form of waltz, Sarah was back dancing with Thor, Rhodey was dancing, terribly, with Carol, Sam and Bucky looked more like they were having a dance off and Pepper was dancing with a guy Tony had never seen before which must be the guy they were talking about earlier, the smile on her face as she laughed was breathtaking.  
Steve pulled Tony close again, their bodies flushed together and Tony wanted nothing more than to kiss his husband again, so he did, pulling Steve's down to meet his lips; every time he thought he couldn't love Steve even more, he was always proved wrong but in this case, he really didn't care.


	3. Honeymoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I... Can we talk about something?" Tony asked.  
> "Of course, what's on your mind."  
> "I've been thinking lately... about something you brought up when we last went to our holiday home."  
> "You mean when we took everyone with us?"  
> "Yeah, just after my surgery," Tony said, "Can you remember what we spoke about?"  
> "Uh, the wedding and..." Steve paused and Tony realised he knew exactly which part of the conversation Tony was meaning, "Kids, we spoke about kids."  
> "I think it's time we spoke about that topic again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short n sweet just like this fic  
> it's taken me a million years to update and i would like to formally apologise but I've started the next part so hopefully my sad ass can actually produce a beginning and post it without a 78 year gap

Tony laid on the bed, the air con on full blast since there seemed to be a heatwave in Italy making the room's air sticky; it was even too warm to share a shower which was just disappointing. According to the weather app on Tony's phone, the temperature was about to drop again in the next day or two but that wasn't the point, they were already three days into their honeymoon and they haven't been able to do _anything_  together, even cuddling on a night for more than ten seconds was proving to be too much, any longer and they would just turn into a puddle and that wasn't worth it. All he wanted was to enjoy his honeymoon with his husband in the same place he took Steve after his first testosterone shot but they've barely been able to leave the hotel for more than a few hours without the risk of melting or severely burning and Tony did _not_  want to be suffering from sunstroke when he should be enjoying himself. Instead, he was waiting for Steve to get out of his shower, he could hear the water stopping and it wasn't long until Steve came out of their bathroom in a pair of shorts as he towel dried his hair.  
"You feeling okay babe?" he asked, chucking his towel onto a chair as he walked forward towards the bed.  
"I'm feeling warm and lonely so come join me but keep your distance you furnace." Tony said, not even moving to look at his husband.  
"Alright, needy much." Steve said, crawling onto the bed to lie next to Tony but still keeping the distance so not to touch him.  
"You knew it when you married me."  
"I knew it before I married you," Tony laughed, "I never expected you to change."  
"Good, because I don't think I could change even if you wanted me too." Steve moved his hand to touch his fingertips to Tony's.  
"Good job I never want you to change, love you just the way you are."  
"Awh babe, I love you too," Tony took Steve's hand in his, their palms becoming almost instantly sweaty but it was worth it for that bit of contact, "I... Can we talk about something?"  
"Of course, what's on your mind."  
"I've been thinking lately... about something you brought up when we last went to our holiday home."  
"You mean when we took everyone with us?"  
"Yeah, just after my surgery," Tony said, "Can you remember what we spoke about?"  
"Uh, the wedding and..." Steve paused and Tony realised he knew exactly which part of the conversation Tony was meaning, "Kids, we spoke about kids."  
"I think it's time we spoke about that topic again."  
"Why?"  
"We're married now Steve, we said we'd wait until after we tied the knot to talk about what steps we take next," Tony rolled on his side so he was now facing Steve, "I love you and I want to start a family with you and I think right now is a brilliant time to get started."  
"Are you sure?" Steve asked, shuffling over to face Tony, "It's a huge commitment."  
"So is getting hitched and yet here we are," Tony smiled, "But just listen, SI is thriving right now and your business is taking off big time and we have a wealth of friends and family who will be willing to lend a helping hand if that's what we need and I know Sarah would kill to become a grandma... I really want this and I just want to know if you do too."  
"Adopting of IVF?" Steve asked, his smile widening and Tony wanted to hold him close if it wouldn't cause them both to become super uncomfortable really quickly.  
"Seriously?"  
"Of course, Tones, I brought up the idea those many moons ago and I've been waiting for the right time to bring it up again, if there was ever going to be a right time to ask you," He said, "I just didn't know if you were ready yet, you never seemed to mention kids since that last talk we had."  
"I just wanted to get the stress of wedding planning and stuff out of the way, but I'm ready to be a dad... I think I'm ready to be a dad and with you by my side I think I probably won't screw up."  
"You will be an amazing father, I promise," Steve kissed his nose, "Are we really going to do this?"  
"Yeah, I think we are... we definitely are, there's no think about it, Steve I want to start a family with you," Tony squeezed his hand, "I can't wait any longer, it's been on my mind since you brought it up but now the wedding is over and it's too hot for us to really do anything, I thought it would be the perfect time to bring it up."  
"I agree, so, how are we going to do this?" Steve asked.  
"I still think I'd prefer to go through the adoption process... If that's okay?" Tony asked, "Unless you really want the child to be biologically yours then I guess we could..."  
"Doesn't matter who the child is related to by blood, they will be our kid and we will love and care for them like they were our very own," Steve said, "And any child would be lucky to have you as their father."  
"Because I can afford to spoil them rotten?"  
"Well... you have a point there, but also because you are the kindest, most wonderful human in the whole of existence."  
"I love you."  
"I love you too, Mr Stark-Rogers." Tony smiled, an excited giggle escaped him.  
"I can't believe it, honestly, we're married Steve... we did it."  
"We did, and I'd do it over and over and over again."  
"Even the planning process that nearly killed us." Steve laughed..  
"Yes, even that," He rubbed his thumb over Tony's knuckles, "I never knew how stressful getting married would be."  
"I think the fact you were marrying a Stark added a whole new level of stress because not only did we have to plan our wedding but also make sure everyone kept a cap on it so they wouldn't leak it to the press and we wouldn't have our big day ruined."  
"So far the only photos I've seen have been from when we actually left the reception and we were getting into our car, the only other photos I've seen have been from friends and family and the selfies we posted on our Instagram."  
"You mean the ones that half drunk and exhausted us posted that were almost a little too indecent to post online when I had my tongue shoved down your throat?"  
"Yep, those are the ones I'm talking about," Steve laughed, "But for the record, we look hot and many people agreed."  
"I'm not saying against us, you know I think we're the hottest couple to exist, I'm just super glad that I remembered to post on my actual account and not on the Stark Industries one or Pepper would have killed me," Tony said, his smile just growing wider, "Hey, I can change my username now; goodbye TonyStark and hello TonyStarkRogers."  
"Are you allowed to do that?"  
"Am... am I allowed to change my own handle?" Tony couldn't help laughing despite the small frown on Steve's face.  
"Hey, I'm only asking because I don't know how celebrity instagram works."  
"Oh babe, you are part of the celebrity insta-elite," Tony said, wiping his eyes with his free hand, "But my insta is mine and mine alone, nobody else runs it and if it's anything to do with the company then I already have an account for that, If I want to show off my husband and the fact I'm married I will do... just wait until we have a little one, they're all I'm going to post about."  
"That's so sweet," Steve smiled again, "Are we planning on showing them publicly?" Tony shrugged.  
"I guess we can decide when we have a kid, I don't think I want to thrust them straight into the limelight straight away."  
"Give them the chance of a normal life... well, as normal as they can have with being in our family."  
"Exactly... so..." Tony locked eyes with Steve, "Adoption? It'll take a while, I'm sure, are you going to be okay with it?"  
"I'm okay with anything, I just want to start a family with you whether that takes five minutes or five years."  
"How did I get so lucky?"  
"I ask myself the same question everyday," Steve kissed Tony, slowly and softly and Tony could already feel the sweat forming on his back as he shuffled a little bit closer but he found himself not really caring when Steve's free hand came to rest on his face, "I love you." he whispered, pulling back only slightly.  
"I love you too, and as soon as we get back we can start looking into the process and..."  
"Why wait?" Tony's eyes widened.  
"What?"  
"Why wait? I mean, it's not like we can do anything for the rest of the day, I don't know about you but I already feel like I need another shower," Steve said, "So why not grab your laptop and we can take a look into agencies and learn the facts right here right now, doesn't mean we have to put any applications in, we can wait until our after our honeymoon for sure but we can at least start." Tony couldn't help but press kisses all over Steve's face, rolling them over so he was now straddling him.  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you," He said between kisses, "I love you, I'm going to grab the laptop." he pressed one final kiss to Steve's lips before climbing off the laughing, happy man and rushing to grab the laptop from where it sat on the coffee table in the sitting room of their hotel suite. Steve was sitting up, legs crossed and waiting when Tony entered the bedroom again as the laptop already began whirring to life. He climbed onto the bed and sat as close to Steve as he could without it being unbearable as the internet loaded up. As his fingers quickly typed in  _'Adoption agencies in New York'_ into Google, he realised that this simple search was the start of the next step into his life with Steve. He held Steve's hand as he pressed search; the rest of their lives starts now and he really couldn't be happier.


End file.
